


Species Documentation- Europa

by BluDragon



Series: Species Documents [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDragon/pseuds/BluDragon
Summary: This is one of many documents that are here mainly to help document the creatures/aliens that appear in my stories.





	Species Documentation- Europa

Europa  
Species and Location  
These beings are from Jupiter’s moon, Europa, and are named after it. Contact was made after scientists discovered the presence of water. These Europans are generally peaceful unless provoked. Their society is not nearly advanced as our own or other species we have encountered. Europans form clans that are led by a matriarch. 

Physical Characteristics   
Europans are humanoid creatures with smooth, cold skin. Their arms and legs are longer than our own and their hands end in sharp claws. Their heads are adorned with tentacle-like appendages that contain a sort of bioluminescence. Females have fewer of these tentacles than males. It is thought that these appendages are meant for attracting mates and intimidation. The male genitals consist of two ribbed members, with small tentacle-like appendages near the base. These small appendages emit pheromones thought to allow scent-marking. The female genitalia resembles a flower with small bumps on its petals. Europans have powerful tails that aid them in swimming in the waters of their moon. The average height of Europans is eight to ten feet tall. Their faces are almost dragon-like with four eyes and sharp fangs. Their coloration is mainly blues and greens but can also include a wide range of cool colors.


End file.
